Servants of Ilias
by JoshuaGonxalex
Summary: Remake of another story. An Alternate take on Monster Girl Quest where Lukas is a "hero" serving Ilias, wholeheartedly. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

Right outside of the Monster Lord's castle laid a horrific looking blade. It seemed to possess the faces, and wings of a hundred different angels. It laid, stuck to the ground, even as the palace itself seemed to grow weaker. Something was occuring inside of the palace.

Inside the Palace walls, blood stains were evident, all over the walls, and the corpses of many slain monsters laid beside many monsters which were nearly dead. Soft moans of pain were audible if one were to stay and listen. And every few seconds one monster who was moaning would cease moaning, as their souls began their descent to whatever place awaited the souls of monsters.

In one of the chambers, an elder succubus laid. The young looking monster had attempted to seduce an angel. In another chamber laid a powerful Kitsune, whose pride had overwhelmed her sense of danger, as she assaulted a steward servant of Ilias. An Imp was cowering in the corner of the next chamber, fearing for her life after coming across this same servant, who decided not to kill her, but destroyed the chamber around her. An ancient tool was now the belonging of the hero who slew the Monster lord, though his first encounter with this being had been a violent one and ended up destroying the next chamber.

The Heavenly knights. Now the heavenly corpses. Each of them had been defeated. The first was the queen of whores, also known as Alma Elma, whose death had come by the wind she was so proud of, the hero being faster then she was. Her body, inhumanly beautiful, was in a chamber by itself, flat, relatively unharmed, aside from a few cuts, destined to lay in a pool of her own blood for the rest of time, or until a nercomancer came by with the intention of finding a powerful servant.

Tamamo, the mother of Foxes was also dead. Even one of the Six Ancestors couldn't face the might of the hero of Ilias. Her body laid entombed by rocks, which had crushed her. Her own earth, her pride and joy, being the element of her demise.

Erubetie was now one with the ocean, after Luka had summoned a whirlpool. But she had been a powerful and frightening foe, pushing him further, which made him realize he had the power to summon the elements, hidden within himself, achieving a serene state of mind even without the four elemental spirits. Now the slime queen was with her people, hidden, deep in the ocean, due to a tunnel beneath the castle leading to the sea.

Granberia, the dragon-kin laid dead. Her body covered in burns, as Luka's fire burned hotter than hers. She was still beautiful, and had fought to the last second, yet Luka, having realized his purpose, his very reason for existence, overpowered her. His blade tore her armor apart, piece by piece, until her body was exposed to his fire, combined with his overwhelming angelic powers, which at this point tore apart his keepsake ring.

Alice herself was impaled on the iron sword. In the throne room of the palace, laid the Echnida, slain by the young man who called himself the Blade of Ilias. Her skin had changed colors upon death, matching the color of water deep underneath the sea. Even though she was defeated, and quite beautiful the hero never strayed from his mission. To serve his goddess.

The young man was praying. On his knees. He felt his angelic power pouring through him, as he felt himself finally at peace, the power in exactly half of his body, but his serene mind having found a way to stay calm and gradually settle it across his body, his form evenly sending out holy energy. The power wasn't a surge, but now a flow, so he was able to use it, and his Goddess gradually whispered to him, telling him the ways to keep it from devouring him. His mind was calm, quiet, at peace, with his sole desire being quite simple. To serve Ilias.


	2. Chapter 2

The inside of the throne room was cold. It wasn't freezing or anything but it was definitely chilly. I knew they would hate me now. But all that mattered... all that would ever matter, was Ilias. How could they, as flawed creations of Ilias, ever truly understand that? How could they know of her love, of her kindness, of her infinite mercy and grace? She was my queen. My mistress. Her divinity filled me, and I knew she created me for a reason, why else would she make me have both the power of the angels, which even now was surging through my bones, filling my being with her might, and the good fortune to be a human, one of her creations that she loved? She was my goddess. Always would be. And I was her servant. Her oh so willing slave. I felt the burning power of Ilias, of her angels surging through my bones, filling me with energy, and power, and I felt it slowly starting to tear me apart. So I did what I had to do. I sat down, and began to pray.

The two angels who had come to watch the hero were silent in their observations. Valkyrie was shocked at Cupid's silence, as the angel was often talkative, and she usually actively enjoyed chatting with Valkyrie, as the two had worked together probably nearly ten thousand times since the birth of the fair-skinned Cupid. Cupid was focused on the hero, and it took even the astute Valkyrie a moment to figure out why Cupid would be so focused. When it hit Valkyrie, a smile almost found its way onto Valkyrie's lips. Almost. Cupid was stunned. The two angels had spent much time within the world of humans and monsters, and both of them reacted to this world in distinct ways. Valkyrie grew tired of it, hating humans and how easily they gave into monstrous temptation. Cupid relished this world, loving it, enjoying the sensations of being in the world. She also, truly loved raping human men. But why was she reacting so unusually to Luka? The answer was simple. She had never met a human who was so truly devoted to Ilias. Cupid was shocked. This human, even though the human was half-angel, was truly a worshiper of Ilias. It was evident in the way the human slew the Monster Lord without even blinking. Every action and every thought from Luka was for one being, Ilias. Valkyrie herself was shocked as well. To believe that a human existed with such profound devotion, was shocking. It was also something which made Valkyrie feel something. Her heart skipped a beat. It continued to jump as the warrior examined the room. There was no apparent destruction, but she witnessed the fight. Valkyrie knew the power that Luka held, she saw his own ferocity firsthand, as she watched the battle from high above. He was a warrior. He was a warrior among even the finest of the angels, as his power surpassed that of the most powerful monster lord, since the very first, the terrible dark goddess who created the first of the monsters.

"Ilias, my goddess... please grant me more tasks which I can do to serve you." He said, his voice and thoughts transmitted across the room, as he listened for even a single whisper from the being he so willingly served. "I ask of thee, my queen, to grant me more to do here before you grace this unworthy land with your presence. We are not yet worthy to witness your divinity, but please, let me be the blade you wield. Let me be the servant you use to make this land worthy of your grace." He said, meaning each word. Cupid blushed, and Valkyrie actually grinned, as they heard this. The two of them worshiped Ilias as well, serving with almost as much fervor and devotion but even they couldn't match what he was doing. He was surrendering himself to her, he was becoming nothing more then an agent of hers. And he did it with such passion. Such love. They both knew even Ilias the normally silent, and stoic goddess must have been pleased by this.

When Ilias first whispered the entire chamber fell silent. Everything, even the very air in the chamber stopped, wanting to hear what the goddess would say. "Luka. You have done well. But now... the task of cleansing the world falls upon you. The task of leading my forces, and of assisting them, falls to you. Can You do this?" She asked, her voice divine, and powerful flooding the room. Even her whispers contained power, as echoes remained in the chamber, even as Luka said "Yes of course! I will cleanse whoever and whatever you wish me to cleanse." He said, his voice gleeful, happy, filled with such emotion, that Cupid grinned at Valkyrie and said quietly "I like him. His devotion is so heartfelt." She said giggling, her eyes wide with not only lust, but what appeared to be genuine Infatuation.

"You have allies. My dear Luka, my blade... are you willing to do whatever I ask of thee?" Ilias asked, needing to be sure of his loyalty. He nodded repeating "Of course my goddess!" He said, happily, his body shaking as she, Ilias began to quell the angelic energy within him from the outside, using her ability to govern light magic as a way to forcibly control his angelic energy.

"You must go to and assist, Promestein, Black Alice, La Croix, and Eden, the highest of my angels." She said quietly, even as he began to slowly rise. "Also, you have my permission to assist my angels, any of them, and any of the people I mentioned before, in any way. Including, feeding. Though it's not the best way to assist them... but if they ask, and you consent then you are allowed to have intercourse with them. Remember... not the best way. But it is allowed. Consider it a reward for destroying so many monsters, and now as an incentive to destroy rather than surrender too other monsters. You now have many allies. Remember this. But you are the supreme leader of my human servants." Ilias said, and Cupid giggled at the mention of feeding. "Thank you Ilias. I won't fail you." He said, eagerness in his voice, and pride, and Valkyrie blushed at the emotion in his voice. He sounded like a man. Not like a boy. But like a man.

As Ilias left the area, and the chamber was left empty without her divinity, at least her presence, I turned and noticed the two angels. It was my first time truly seeing one, so even I couldn't help but to be a bit shocked. They were beautiful. Far more so than the monsters I had encountered up until this point.

The first of the three was cute. She was short, wearing what consisted of a pink one piece dress which left her legs exposed aside from armor she wore covering her legs. She had very long, golden blonde hair which went down her back in braids and ended at her heels. Her face was lovely, pure, sweet, and a wonderful smile. Her skin was fair, extremely pale, though it gave off an almost golden glow due to her hair and heavenly aura. She was wearing a pink and white hat, and some other distinctive features included her wings, and pink bow. Her eyes contained hearts which gazed lustfully over me, making my face heat up.

The second of the three was beautiful. She was dressed in angelic armor, meant to protect her from any threat which possessed a way around the angelic ability to be unharmed by monstrous and human attacks. Her skin was the color of milk, and her eyes were glowing a soft, pale blue. She had a large chest, one which she attempted to cover with her armor, though her breasts couldn't help but to jump out at you. In her arms was a sword of angelic construction which looked powerful and fiercely sharp. Long white wings descended from her back, reminding me of angels like those I had seen in chapels dedicated to Ilias. Her gaze was mysterious, filled with a variety of emotion, including a blood lust that reminded me of Granberia.

The third of the Angels was the stoic type. A glowing double halo hovered over her head, adding to her confident appearance. Nearly naked this young looking being gazed at me, neutrally like she didn't know what to make of me. Her skin was flushed with red, appearing like blushes all over her body. Armor covered her privates. Her breasts were kept within a sliver bra, which barely managed to hide her overflowing bosom. Her entrance was kept hidden from prying eyes by sliver panties which were very tight and showed an outline of her entrance, almost like lips poised to kiss someone. Her manner and appearance were both extremely confident, yet professional and reminded Luka of someone interested in business, but not friendship or a relationship.

The rest of the day went with Cupid, as the pink angel with the bow would reveal her name to be chatting, until nightfall. The group had decided that they would spend three nights there, counting that night, and leave on the fourth day, to ensure each monster who hadn't fled the night before had been dealt with. As night fell upon the ruined castle, the group parted to individual chambers.

As Luka finally finished his evening prayer, he was surprised to the hear the door to the chamber he had chosen being opened. The angel from before, Cupid walked in, blushing as he watched her. Her hips swayed, seductively as she walked, and he found himself thinking very un-Luka like things about her.

She walked in and sat on his bed, beckoning for him to join her. The two locked eyes, and she whispered "I want you. You should do as Ilias said, and reward yourself for fighting so hard to make it here. Are you still a virgin?" She asked, smiling at him, and he blushed, nodding as he had refused all offers, even saying no to Sara the human princess after he rescued her. He hadn't even had a real blowjob yet. Cupid blushed, giggling even as her fingers began to unbutton the hero's shirt. He ripped off her clothes, in a shocking fast and savage movement which served just to arouse Cupid even more.

Cupid began to moan, as Luka's hands explored her body, focusing mostly on her surprisingly large breasts, fondling and squeezing them, making her even more aroused. When she finally removed both Luka's pants and his underwear, she was pleasantly surprised at the length of his manhood, licking her hand before she began to squeeze it, enjoying his reactions, the way his eyes actually got more focused, as he grew increasingly aroused by her skilled manipulation of his penis. She gradually began to want him inside of her, but first she knew she'd had to make his manhood soaked to fit it inside of her, so she did the logical thing. She got on top of him and wrapped her mouth around him.

Her tongue, slippery thanks to her saliva coated his hardness from shaft to tip in her spit. As she sucked on, and licked his length, she felt his hardness increase until he felt like a rock in her mouth, and even then she continued to tease him, loving how he moaned and groaned as her tongue expertly teased his length. She licked and sucked, until he began to smile, his body relaxing, though he didn't orgasm, instead his body slacked and his manhood got even harder, much to her delight. She was pleased he was so determined to last, especially given he was a virgin. Part of her wondered if perhaps this was due to his angelic nature. No human could do that. Once the body relaxed, orgasm followed for human males. But for him, it was the opposite. She decided to enjoy this, as she stopped sucking on him.

"Now come to mama..." She moaned seductively as she mounted his lower half, her breasts engulfing his manhood. When she stopped her movements, she realized his manhood was hot between her breasts, and she moaned in delight, loving how hot he was. She felt like someone had took how she felt when she orgasmed, and focused it between her breasts, because of the heat. Slowly, she began to bring her breasts up and down, bringing them from the shaft of his manhood to the tip, slowly at first, allowing his body to adjust, because for some reason she didn't want to break him. She just wanted him. He moaned, as gradually the first bits of precum leaked out of his still rock-solid member. When he first orgasmed, it dripped over her breasts and she licked it up, his taste being heavenly. She knew she was gonna take him, but the taste of his cum made her know for sure she wanted him. At that point she began to shake her breasts up and down, going as fast as possible, until his orgasms sprayed even her face, in his thick smelling, yet wonderful tasting sperm. By the time she stopped to lick it all off, her breasts, gloves, and even her face were covered in his cum.

After tasting all of it, she gazed at him, now lust was coming off of her in waves. Her body craved him. And when she mounted him, suddenly he only moaned, the sound lust filled, as she felt his length climb up her walls, reaching her edge, making her gasp in pleasure as it felt like he would even hit her stomach. His hot, still cum filled cock was inside of her and all she could do was moan in need. He began to thrust, quickly knowing what he must do, as she closed her eyes and began to pant, like an animal in heat. "That's it Luka..." She panted, her voice a shout, as each thrust was so fast, and sent such pleasure through her. He filled her, making pleasure go from her womb, to her breasts, even to her head and toes, spreading through her like a wildfire through a forest.

When he first orgasmed, she giggled and continued to ride him. Before the heat filling her finally exploded all over his cock, her mouth exploded open in a wide O of pleasure, even as she felt her vagina tighten, her muscles squeezing him, so tight he released another load into her, his cum hot, wet, and flooding her, as she finally gave in, her body covered in sweat and her throat was sore from moaning so loudly. "Luka... you are incredible." She said giggling, only to see his peaceful, sleeping face, having worn himself out, with nights spent battling monsters, and a day spent praying, then finally having sex with her. His sleeping face was the definition of peace, and Cupid, her lust sated for now, but her desire newly awakened, pulled the covers over them, and hugged him, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

A/N: Dark but not 100% dark. Remember it's A/U MGQ. So yeah. But I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

In other part's of the world, chaos was breaking out. As monsters who had allied themselves with Ilias and her forces began to create mayhem. The world was beginning to feel the impact of the new age, as monsters (a few having never seen humans before) began to move in force. Many of these monsters had at least once tolerated the monster-lord, now believing Alice the 8th to be the new queen of monsters, decided to obey her, and had gained power in exchange for this obedience. The real reason why so many monster's had willingly obeyed the pseudo-lord, was due to the fact that monster's fed on semen, and occasionally the flesh of man and women, and the pseudo-lord had not only enabled them to go on mass-rampages, but encouraged it. She wanted them to wage war on humanity. Though Luka didn't know it at the time, Alice the eighth and her forces, were allies of Ilias.

The prisoner had a clever plan. Deep within the dungeon the man was hiding a small blade on his person. Blessed with sliver, and the "power of Ilias", the blade was supposed to help at least slow down, if not kill monster's outright.

The dungeon was dank, dark, and even as the prisoner felt the fluid on the ground, not all of which was water, he shivered with fear. He had seen what they did. The beautiful... almost human looking women. And despite his body's purely physical reaction, he was afraid. He didn't want that sort of end. Though a small part of the man's mind whispered that it wouldn't be a terrible end to a rather average life. It was only moments like this which separated the weak and stupid from the heroic. And just this once, the man wanted to be heroic. He heard the cries, of the women and children. He felt his body shake, betraying the appearance he would like to have shown. He knew at any moment, one of the three women who had taken over, would appear. And in that moment he would have his one and only chance to escape. And he hid the blade in his shirt, on his back, and the cold sliver of the blade helped the man focus, feeling it's power and temperature on his skin, kept him sharp and ready. When he heard the first soft footsteps on the stairs leading down to the dungeon, the entire dungeon was silenced. Fear was the only emotion the prisoner felt, even as he saw the first glimpses of the vampire he somehow knew he was fated to hunt. Or be hunted by. She was smiling, her eyes looking downward.

The woman who walked in, possessed a beauty only even a royal monster could have. She possessed physical beauty, and the very air around her seemed to glow, as if her own beauty was so supreme that even the air around her was affected by it. Long blonde curls went down her back, as her elegant and classically beautiful face lit up in a smile, in an almost kind smile, but the eyes, red and fearsome, perhaps tainted by the life-force the woman stole from both men and women, revealed her true nature, the monstrous thirst which filled her beautiful and tempting form. Her hips swayed in a fashion which made the prisoner feel lust invade his mind, as he momentarily imagined his member inside of her, her wetness drawing him deeper and deeper, until the two of them would mutually orgasm. But he quickly focused, fear returning when her mouth opened and revealed two sharp, wicked fangs where her teeth should be. Her large chest was also something he noticed, her breasts barely contained by the red "bra" she wore, somehow oddly appropriate for her nature, as a vampire.

Her voice was soft, invading his mind when she spoke "So prisoner, how are you? Prepared to submit?" She asked, smiling, that kind, glowing smile which hid her teeth, her mouth closed in an expression which would have enchanted the man, any other day, but today, given the circumstances he felt only fear. "Prepared? I am prepared... to kill you!" The man said in a voice which started as a whisper, and grew with each syllable he pronounced, and in a speed he could never imagine he'd have, the prisoner swung his blade toward's the queen. In a speed he had never seen before, the vampire queen simply blinked, yawned and then swatted the blade out of his hand, in a motion that was far better and several times faster than the blade's speed and the blade flew out of his hand, his lack of expertise in holding the blade having cursed him.

"I'm a kind-hearted queen." She whispered, smiling softly as her hand went to the prisoner's face, his jaw agape at her speed and power, the gentleness of her technique also shocked him, as he fully saw the massive differences between the two of them. He felt numbed, as she began to stroke his face, her incredibly soft fingers exploring his cheek, touching each centimeter of skin. "But when I am defied... I become thirsty. I want to drink something. And... feel something." She moaned, her voice going from soft, to alluring, to irresistible in a matter of seconds. The vampire's bra fell off, in a way that only a vampire could make it do, and as the prisoner watched it drift down, he felt his member harden. When he looked up, he saw that the queen's breasts were large, and inviting, and felt the need to rest his head on them, wanting to feel their softness. She smiled, her fangs revealed, and she sighed softly stating "I promise, my bite doesn't hurt. It feels so good to have your blood drained by me..." She whispered, her eyes glowing with lust, with desire, to drink the blood of one of the only men brave enough to defy her. She opened her arms, spreading them wide, inviting him into her embrace, an invitation he readily accepted.

Resting his head on her chest, he felt her soft fingers expertly strip him of what little cloth he had on, as a prisoner, and when she began to softly stroke his member, he closed his eyes, and even though a small part of his mind was screaming, his body ignored it, surrendering himself to the vampire queen. Her soft breasts enticed him, and made him unable to pull away, entrapping him in her mounds, as pleasure slowly and lazily took over his body. When his first orgasm occurred he almost didn't notice, the main reason why he was aware of the orgasm, was the lightness he felt directly afterward, and the gasps, and soft moans of the vampire queen.

She went down on her knees, using hidden physical force to make the prisoner lay down, and took his semen-soaked member in her mouth, licking and slurping it like candy, slowly and expertly using her tongue to coax extra semen out, as he continued to slowly orgasm, until the member laid limp, even if it was just for a second, she slowly and surely used her tongue to surround and thoroughly tease his penis. His penis grew harder and harder, until it felt like she had a solid, hot rock in her mouth, and began to suck, soaking his member in her slick, hot, oozing saliva, which grew hotter and hotter, and vibrated, due to her nature as a monster, an evolved species whose body and fluids are designed to cause orgasms, to trap and contain sperm, both for the purposes of reproduction and for the purposes of food. When he orgasmed again, he released nearly twice as much cum into her mouth, the taste hot, and sour, delicious to her palate, making her want more, though he wasn't a good lover. She was thankful she hadn't been truly attracted to him, otherwise she'd want to dominate him, not kill him.

She rose up, still swallowing the last of the cum he had produced, and then got on top of him, mounting him and effortlessly surrounding his limp member with the heat of her breasts, and the moment she touched his penis with her chest, he got hard, and moaned, his mind already her's, and dedicated to her satisfaction, not that he could satisfy her. It was impossible for someone so... weak willed. Her breasts produced a nearly instant orgasm, as his body began to weaken, and she could the speed of his heartbeat, a bit faster each second. When it finally stopped, his face was that of someone in orgasm, even as his penis began to cool.

The vampire queen frowned, at the weakness of the one man brave enough to defy her. And she went to contact Promestein. The angel would need the news of this situation. In order to give the hero the order to move.


	4. Chapter 4

Ilias watched her devoted followers with pride. She had two amazingly powerful follower's among those who devoted themselves to serving her. Luka, and her Seraph; Eden. Eden was without a doubt the single most devoted follower to her as a Goddess. But Luka, Luka possessed no doubt in his heart, he understood that she was supreme, that she the queen of queens.

Eden was an angel of world-shattering strength. And of exceptional beauty. She was also one of the few angel's who true form was so powerful it had to be sealed. Much like the guardian of heaven, she had a true form of horrific power. Eden, was literally the garden of Eden. And she was so proud of that fact. She gave herself happily to Ilias, being eternally grateful for the love of her creator, of her master.

Luka was a half-angel. And that part of him was partially responsible for his devotion to Ilias. In his eyes, his creator was Ilias, and she wanted him, wanted him to serve her, to worship her. And if the woman responsible for his creation called for him to serve her, he would gratefully, grateful to her kindness, mercy, and grace, happy to serve such a beauty. He had taken it upon himself to work with his fellow angels, having become more angel than human. They had begun to consider him one of them, and at his current level of power, he would be considered a Dominion.

In the "Hierarchy of Angels", Dominions are fourth in power. The Hierarchy is the complicated system which makes up the social structure of the angel's, at least those loyal to Ilias. The one Dominion Luka knew of, was considered the "angelic whore", and was responsible for sending souls to heaven, using pleasure. Also, Luka was proud to be considered so hugely powerful, as Endiel (the Dominion he knew of), was a very powerful and skilled angel in her own right. But he sent souls to heaven or hell with his sword, not with pleasure. He punished those who'd disobey with the end of a blade.

Luka had changed in months. He had become a fearsome adversary. Clad in golden armor, completely covering his body aside from his normal glorious wings, and of course his sword. A typical steel sword. Only Luka could transform it into a weapon of such fierce power. He was beginning to gain a reputation as "Ilias's general." And he was proud of that fact.

The "general" was watching a torture session. He was cold, and uncaring towards the victim, a man who had been having sex with a monster. A monster who remained loyal to the dead monster-lord. Not to Black Alice. "You deserve this." Luka said, as the victim moaned, his penis being surrounded by the breasts of the angel's who were at Luka's side.

The squad of Angel soldiers were all identical. Aside from the weapons they carried, clearly. Short, blonde beauties each carrying unique items, designed to enact the punishment Ilias demands they give to sinners. Each also had very large, slightly distracting breasts. Though currently, they were using these breasts to punish the sinner, a punishment which was effectively a reward for a sinner like him.

"I personally feel as if your punishment is too kind. I mean, pleasure is your sin. Yet pleasure is your punishment... But I shall not question Ilias in her wisdom." Luka said, his voice low and cold, inhuman sounding through the armor he wore. The sinner simply moaned, and thrust back and forth faster, his penis invisible in the tiny space between one of the angel soldier's breasts, semen starting to appear, coating her breasts in his sticky, disgusting fluid.

Luka spent most of his days, working with soldiers, and other low level angels. Ilias's armies had yet to go very far beyond the continent of Hellgondo, waiting commands from generals such as Ilias, Eden and Luka, who was the supreme commander on the ground of the first rank of angels, which included squads (and that means hundreds of squads), of angel soldiers, and even some chimeras. The Monster Lord's palace had been changed, to become the new palace of Ilias, the seat of her kingdom thus far in the human world. Chimeras from Remina had joined them, as had the monsters which defected to Ilias's side, including the vampire who Luka had clashed with before he arrived at the palace, and the Behemoth Luka managed to tame. He kept them, both of them at his side as member's of a special force he was assembling.

Ilias had given him special permission, along with Black Alice, to work alongside monsters. Especially those empowered by Black Alice, to dominate and control the human and monster populations, as these monsters would be part of the new world. Any monster was welcome so long as they swore fealty to Black Alice.

Luka's current squad was a vanguard of angel soldiers, three base chimeras, Behemoth, Vampire, and Chimera Bug. It was rare for the great general Luka to get involved in his squads conflicts due to the lack of female enemies in the continent at this point. Luka understood how likely it was that his forces would never see another conflict where he had to get involved, especially given the fact that most of his enemies left on the continent were male, and many of the enemies he'd have to face are gone. But he knew he'd have to face common monsters, low level ones that continue to swear loyalty to Alice the 16th. Luka gave the order to transport the sinner to Ilias's palace.

It was later that night when he was alone. He was resting, taking a breather, as his forces composed themselves. Alone in his private chambers, the general was capable of devoting his prayers, and his thoughts to Ilias. And when he did that, he felt the need to be alone. When he prayed to his great goddess. When he thought of her divinity, and how lucky he was to be the servant of such an infallible goddess.

But whenever Luka finished his prayers, he couldn't get his mind off of his goddess. Ilias was the embodiment of beauty, of perfection. Of desire, and of lust. Luka also believed that part of her love for him, was more physical, more intimate. Thus, whenever he began to conclude his prayers, he whispered of his desires, of his own lust, of his desire to be at her feet, following her commands in a more literal sense.

His muscular body collapsed onto his large bed, naked and light compared to when he wore his armor. He moaned, trying to be quiet as his army was close, Luka preferring for them to have their chambers close to his. But as his hands explored his shaft, he couldn't help but moan, craving Ilias's touch and knowing this was the closest he was going to get, until he had become her most powerful, loyal, charismatic follower.

He felt his hands, and touched himself slowly, surely, but being careful not to overwhelm himself. He was slow and steady, his breathing in time to when he ran his hands over his head. He was also careful, and desired to be unheard, even though he knew that his soldiers figured he probably masturbated.

Chimera Bug's vision was blurry. The monstrous artificial insect woman was in heat. As she stepped through the palace, clinging to the walls, she felt her body growing more and more slick, more liquid flowing out of her, as she felt her instincts whispering to her "Fuck Luka, he's handsome, powerful, angelic, he'll make an amazing father for a batch of insect monsters..." Over and over again, as her insect vagina or oviduct continued to secrete liquids, growing more and more pleasurable for men, and she realized "Maybe this will be become a normal thing, an every night occurrence, for his dick to enter me" and that thought made the woman's nipples hard, and her mouth water, she had been fighting her desire for him ever since he took command of her, although him being her commander made him even hotter to her. But her basic thoughts revolved around mating, using her tight, alien insect pussy to draw out each drop of sperm from men, any and all men really, for the sake of producing more and more offspring. Her codename when she was being produced was "Broad-mother", for the very reason that she wanted to produce a broad of insects, a swarm.

When she reached his chamber, her heightened senses effortlessly picked up the young general's panting, so when she came in she was quiet, careful to hide her presence until she was directly over him.

"So you're already naked for me? How sweet!" She said, shocking Luka, before lowering her mouth directly onto his thick, hard penis. Her maw began secrete saliva, and other heated fluids onto Luka's penis making him rock hard, even before she began to suck, using her flexible tongue to engulf his penis in her softness, her tongue coming from a variety of people's, transforming into one which would maximize pleasure felt by anyone whose penis, breasts, vagina, or anus was being affected by it. She quickly stopped, wanting each drop of her commander's sperm inside of her oviduct.

She got on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around her, panting, sweat forming on his forehead as he began to enter her, her huge oviduct instantly adjusting and then tightening around his dick. Her body was designed so that it would be able to maximize the impregnation rate of any sperm it could find, from any penis, so it was capable of making adjustments without any effort.

Luka's penis was surrounded. By Bug's, soft, dripping wet, fleshy walls. They pulsed and sent pleasure through both of them. Her oviduct was the result of decades of research onto both insect and monster oviducts, for the sake of producing one chimera whose body was absolutely perfect for mating, and creating more insects like her. She was the result of experiments designed to replace the current natural insect species's and the monstrous ones as well.

Luka for his own part was enjoying this. His eyes were clear, focused, hot, as she rode him, he would thrust in and out of her, resulting in her producing loud, intense moans, and she would shake her body, wiggling it, for the sake of making him orgasm. Luka was allowed to be selfish here. This was a chimera produced for the sake of making a man orgasm after all, she was literally in it just for his cock. So he figured, he'd give it to her.

Luka knew about her. He knew about her artificial origins. When the first Chimera's came to Ilias's new palace, they explained in their weird emotionless way their origins and the origins of all Chimera's. Of course they left out the important details, such as Bug's true purpose; to aid in the creation of a new "natural" world, to make their own species, the children Luka and her would have, the new rulers of the insect kingdom.

When Luka came, he was sure to thrust deep inside of Bug. He his hard cock, began to twitch, and since he wanted her to get pregnant, to serve her purpose, he thrust as far in as he could possibly thrust and released a load of thick, hot, sperm into her oviduct. But she wouldn't let him off. "Fuck me more general!" She moaned, hungrily, craving more of Luka's children, of his sperm, of his hot and great cock.

Ilias watched with a mixture of emotions. But she didn't, in all truth mind. She knew this was his way of acting on his desires. He was being honest with himself. But she did like watching him touch himself to thoughts of her, to thoughts of her soft touch. Her wet mouth. Her soft, loving breasts. Her wings. He'd fulfill those fantasies soon enough, if he continued to serve her, like she knew he would. And she knew tomorrow would be the beginning of a long voyage. The voyage to a new continent.


End file.
